Yakumo The Blazing Wing
by Sasura
Summary: Tokyo mew mew is finally a team, but just because the 5 are together doesn't mean it'll be smooth sailing. naturally things get more diificult when a mysterious girl is competing with them to get the mew aqua, the only thing that can save earth.
1. Prologue Part I

Hello there everybody Hello there everybody! I'm Zoey Hikari or you could just call me Shana if you want. From now on I'll be using Sasura account to write stories and to help her out on hers. I originally wrote this on another site but the topic it was under got deleted. So now I'm revising it and putting it on here (aren't you lucky) so get your eyeballs ready annnnddd…read!

**_1 year before mew project._**

Ichigo momomiya woke up to the sound of her noisy alarm clock. At least she heard it, she still lay mostly asleep. Ichigo reached over and smacked the alarm off.

"Be quiet dumb clock its still…." She mumbled and went back too sleep. It didn't take her long to realize that she had over slept.

"Oh my gosh how long has the alarm been off!" she reach over and grabbed the clock, "ten minutes!" she whined. She placed the clock down and jumped out of bed. "Why didn't mom wake me?"

Ichigo ran over to her dresser and in her rushed she neglected to watch where she was going and fell over a pile school books.

"Ooooowwww…why me?"

She quickly got up and ran down stairs to the kitchen.

"Finally you woke up Ichigo...umm Ichigo you're not going to school like that are you." Her mother pointed at Ichigo's clothes.

Ichigo looked down at herself…

"AHHHH! I'm still in my jammies!"

Ichigo ran back up the stairs into her room and threw on her school uniform. She blasted down stairs and out the door

"Ichigo, I think you forgot something!" her mother yelled after her. "Oh well she'll figure

It out."

Ichigo ran as fast as she could to the school.

"I can't believe I slept in again. I can't get another tardy!"

She ran up an alleyway as a shortcut.

"I can't be late, I can't be late, I can't be late!" she chanted in her head.

She ran up the school steps. As she ran she heard laughter fallowing behind her.

_What's so funny?_

The school bell rang. And at that moment Ichigo burst into her first class.

"I made it." She panted.

All the class turned to look at her and the teacher made a coughing noise.

"Momomiya-san, I think," He held back a laugh; "I think you forgot something."

The class couldn't hold it in anymore they burst out laughing. Ichigo stood there dumbfounded and lost. She didn't get it.

"Hey Momomiya, I didn't know it was undies-Mondays!" a classmate yelled.

Ichigo dared to look down…she had forgotten her skirt! Ichigo's face was such a bright red they could've used her as a stoplight.

Masaya walked over to her.

"Ichigo I never knew you would do something like this." He said disgusted.

"No Aoyama-kun…"

"I'm sorry but…it's over!" he said dramatically

This had to be the worst day ever Ichigo thought. I can never show my face again. And worst of all Masaya hates me.

"NOOOOOO!!"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP._

Ichigo flung up from her bed and gripped her clock.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream…" she sighed.

She got out of bed and this time she managed to dodge the school books. She put on her school uniform, this time making sure she forgot nothing. She picked up her school bag and ran out the door.

"Ichigo, aren't you forgetting something." Her mother called after her, "Oh well she'll figure it out sooner or later." Her mother shrugged and continued to prepare breakfast.

Ichigo ran as fast as she could to school.

"This time I won't be late and I didn't for get anything!"

She slowed down at the gate to school and leaned her hand against the wall of the school.

"I made it…" she sighed.

"Hey Ichigo!" someone called her. Ichigo looked up to see her two best friends, Moe and Miwa.

Moe looked at her and laughed.

"Oh Ichigo-chan is such an air-head!" Moe laughed

"Moe, be nice." Miwa laughed.

Ichigo quickly looked down at herself. She looked fine. Then she looked at her friends clothes…they weren't wearing their school uniforms which could only mean…

"Ichigo did you forget _again_ that it was Saturday?" Moe asked. "Ichigo you're such an air-head." She giggled.

"No I'm not!"

"Ouch come Moe you got you're laugh. lets asked Ichigo what we were going to ask. Ok?" miwa said.

"Aaaahhhh ok" Moe heaved in a sigh and wiped away a tear, "ha-ha when ever I need a laugh I should just come here on Saturday and wait for Ichigo to screw up again."

"MOE!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry sorry." She waved her hand

"So anyway, Ichigo since its Saturday me Moe were thinking that we should do something together. We never seem to have the time during the weekdays…" Miwa started but Moe broke in

"So I found this add and it says that this fashion store is having a sale 50 off today only!" She squealed in excitement.

"So what do you say Ichigo?" miwa asked excitedly.

"I say that I want to go change first. I can't imagine what would happen if we ran into Masaya. He would think I was totally stupid or something." Ichigo said.

"Couldn't hurt if he knew the truth." Moe teased

"MOEEEE!"

Moe and Miwa laughed. Ichigo was still mad but as she watched her friends laugh she couldn't help but laugh too. The three friends made it back to Ichigo's house.

"Hurry up ok, Ichigo?" Moe told her.

"Don't worry I will." Ichigo ran into the house and was heading up the stairs when something caught her eye.

Her mom was watching TV from the kitchen. She was watching the news and it seemed that there was an accident.

"…the girl, Yakumo Yashina, has been taking to the hospital now." the newsman finished." More updates will be on later today."

The screen changed and a bubbly woman popped up. "And now for weather!!" she cheerily. Ichigo's mom turned the TV off.

"What happened mom?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh it seems that this morning that poor young girl was walking across the street and a car went through a red light and hit her."

"That's terrible!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Is she alright?"

"Apparently so. They took to the hospital, so obviously they believe she has a chance to make it."

"Well I hope so. I hope the jerk that did it gets what he deserves." Ichigo said.

Ichigo headed to her room to change out of her school uniform. As she walked toward the door she sent up a silent prayer that the girl would make it, and then she walked out the door to rejoin her friends.

To be continued

**I hope you enjoyed this much of my story. I will be adding more soon but since I have such limited time on the computer, please be patient**

-Zoey


	2. Prologue Part II

Here's the next part

**Here's the next part. Sorry it took so long .Well ENJOY**

**SAME DAY AT TOKYO HOSPITAL**

Four people sat in the emergency waiting room. One was a middle aged man. Sitting next to him was a lady about the same age and sitting next to her was a young boy and a girl in a wheelchair. Their faces were downcasted and no one said word. All was quiet in the room except the nurses and doctors carrying on with their business. It felt like all of eternity to them before the nurse came in to tell them to fallow her.

When they came in front of a surgery room the nurse pointed to some chairs outside of the door, then she walked into the room.

"_More waiting."_ The boy thought.

The doctor came out of the room wiping his hands with a clothe then stuffed the clothe in his pocket.

"I'm afraid I don't have very good news right now." he told them, "You're daughter is still unconscious. But other then that she's fine and probably within the next few days she'll be back up."

The man stood up

"Can we see her?"

"I'm afraid not. But tomorrow I'm sure you can see her." The doctor said, "Good day."

The doctor dipped his head and walked down the hall out of sight. The man sat down again and buried his head in his hands. His wife tried to comfort him.

_Yakumo..._

It was along time since anyone said anything. Then the mother stood up.

"Well we're not doing anything useful sitting. Come on lets go home." She said then she turned to the boy, "Mattashi would you like to come home with us?"

The boy slowly got up.

"No thank you Mrs. Yashina. I better get home before everyone gets worried about me."

"Okay Mattashi-kun. Well at least let us take you home." She asked as she wheeled the girl in the wheelchair around to face him.

"Yes I would like that. Thank you." He said bowing.

"Thank you Mattashi-kun for coming with us." The girl in the wheelchair said.

He tried to give her a smile but all he could do was give her a very weak smile. He was so worried about Yakumo. "You're welcome Yukari-chan."

As they were leaving, suddenly all the lights flashed off. Screams from surprised people rang out from within the building.

"What's going on?" someone said Mattashi wasn't sure he thought it was probably Mr. Yoshina, since it sounded close.

Then he heard someone bursting out of the room that Yukomo was taken to.

"What's happening? I can't see anything." Mattashi said.

Then he heard some one yelling.

"Turn on the emergency power now. Or we'll lose too many lives!"

Someone came down the hall with a flashlight.

"Excuse me," the nurse said to them, "let me help you so you folks are not pushed around." He led them to some seats. "Sit here as we try to get this all under control."

The group sat down.

"Wonder what's going on?" Yukari asked quietly.

"I'm sure they'll get it all sorted out." Mattashi replied.

As they heard hustling people, some had flashlights, some were groping around in the dark searching for where to find one, and it seemed they weren't getting much done.

Being in the dark so long got on Mattashi's nerves. He didn't like not knowing what was going on.

Suddenly the lights went back on.

It only took a few minutes before someone noticed them. It was the same doctor that spoke to them before.

"Thank goodness that's over." He said wiping away sweat with the same clothe he had earlier, "well I can escort you out. Things are still a bit hectic."

They all got up (except for Yukari, she still sat in her wheelchair.) and started to walk down the hall.

"Is Yukomo okay?" Mr.Yoshina asked.

"I'm sure she-"

The doctor was broken off by someone running behind him, frantically calling his name.

"I'm glad I finally caught up to you." The man panted, "I have bad news, the patient Yakomo Yoshina is missing! And so is Mr. Kazehara! We can't find them anywhere in the room Miss Yakumo was in! she's completely vanished!" the man exclaimed.

The doctor slapped his hand on his face and dragged it down. He took the man by the arm and led him a little ways away from the Yashinas and Mattashi.

"Those two people over there are her parents." he whispered into the man's ear.

The other mans eyes bigger.

"You mean…Oh my… Oh man I'm so sorry!" the man said frantically.

"Oh please calm down." The doctor said trying to get the other man to calm down, "let me take care of this you go and search for her. Okay?"

"Yes sir I'm on my way now." the man turned around and walked briskly away. The doctor turned around and faced the group and slowly walked over to them.

"Where's Yakumo?" Mrs. Yashino asked. "Please tell me."

The doctor rubbed the back of his neck.

"We're doing everything we can to search for-"

"Please let me help!" Mrs. Yoshina interrupted.

"I'm afraid I can't let you no matter how much I want you too."

Mrs. Yoshina still looked determined.

"Please fallow me. Right now everything is in disarray. We need to get everything back in order. So for now I need you-"

"No we NEED to find Yakumo!" Mrs.Yashina said

The doctor could see the worry in her eyes.

"Please," said Mr. Yoshina softly, "can't we do something?"

The doctor could tell they were all worried about Yakumo, but there wasn't much he could for them. Except tell them that they wouldn't stop till they found her. He couldn't let them help. Everything was upside down all because the power went out and everything that was keeping patients alive had reseted and needed to be tended too. So much to be done at once, he didn't need a family and their friend crawling around looking.

"No I'm afraid I can't help you right now." he explained to what the consequences were because of the power outage.

He hoped the understood.

They did. Relunctly realizing they could do nothing to help. They thanked the doctor and went home.

**THAT NIGHT IN UNKNOWN PLACE.**

The room was very dark, lit by only a few dim wavering lights. Within the center of the room was a man in a white doctor's coat typing quickly on a huge computer with many screens.

The man was flipping trough screens then he came across the thing he was looking for. As he clicked through some more pages up came a picture of a blonde young man and another man with light brown hair. The man in the white coat looked sinisterly pleased.

"Well, well, well, look who I've found. Thank you, Ryou Shirogane and you too Keiichiro Akasaka for all your hard work and information. I'm able to do what I've wanted to do for years! But don't worry, all your leaked information won't go to waste." The man chuckled. "I'm putting it to much better use then you two plan on doing with it."

The man looked up from his computer.

"And you my dear girl will make all my dreams a reality. Whether you like it or not!"

The girl looked at him with anger in her eyes and started to pound on the glass of the huge tank he trapped her in.

"No need to worry the time you spend in there will flash by you in seconds, but in reality it'll take sadly, a year. But I rather wait a year for perfection then never have it at all!"

The man laughed psychotically and pushed some buttons on a control panel. The tank began to fill with a liquid, the girl tried to escape it but it quickly engulfed her.

"Let phase one of world domination begin!" the man yelled and laughed manically.

Someone within the shadows was watching all this, and slowly melted back into the darkness.

**Hurray I finally finished part II of the prologue. Next time it will be the first official chapter. Thank you to those of you who were patient with me to write this anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading this and look forward to the next part.**

**-Zoey**


	3. Chapter 1 Part I

**CHAPTER 1**

**CAFÉ MEW MEW DAY AFTER ALL FIVE ARE A TEAM.**

"Ichigo table 5 needs their orders taken." Mint called from the other side of the room.

"I'm on it!" Ichigo responded exuberantly.

"Good then after that table two is still waiting for their water."

"Right I'll get on that."

"And when you finish up with that I need more sugar for my tea." Mint said smugly

"Right after that I'll get you your…Hey! Why aren't you _doing _anything!?" Ichigo barked.

"Calm down Ichigo, you _are _awaitress after all."

"I'm not your waitress, and _you're_ supposed to be working."

"Look what time it is, it's my tea time."

"Oooh can't miss that." Ichigo said sarcastically

"Nope." Mint said smugly.

And that really peeved Ichigo.

"Why can't you- what is your- ARRRGGHHH!" Ichigo stormed off to the kitchen.

"Ichigo please calm down." Mint took a sip of her tea.

"What's wrong with Ichigo-Chan?" Retasu asked.

Retasu's glasses were slightly off center, she must have tripped again while coming over.

Retasu was usually all shy smiles and a very mild mannered girl, which made people see her as a very cute girl. She was the third to join the team and it was only fitting that they found by the edge of a pool, being that she is infused with a Finless porpoise.

"The usual, she gets so tongued tied at _exactly_ this time everyday…hmm I wonder why?" Mint took another sip of tea pensively. "Oh Retasu you wouldn't mind getting more sugar for me would you?"

"O-of course not."

Retasu went in the back of the kitchen to fetch Mint her sugar.

Mint was the team's rich, sarcastic, athletic member, who seemed to dump most of her waitress responsibilities on Ichigo when tea time came. But in combat, Mint is someone you would want on your side, with her grace of a ballerina and her sharp shot abilities. Her infused DNA matched her perfectly; it was that of an Ultramarine Lorikeet. Her appearance gave her a sense of nobility and grace, she kept her short dark blue hair in two buns.

Purin came passing by on huge ball and almost knocked over Mint's tea.

"Watch it!" Mint yelled

"Hehe sorry! Wheee!!" Purin flew by on her ball and delivered the orders she had to their tables.

"Kids these days..." Mint scoffed.

Purin previously was a street performer which explains why she serves tables while ridding on a huge ball. She is also the youngest of the group, that being only one of the many reasons of why she's so hyper. The other reason could have something to do with her being infused with the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamarin. But being a hyper street performer isn't all that bad, (to Mint it is when she's trying to drink her tea.) in combat she seems to be everywhere at once with so much energy.

On entering the kitchen, Ichigo almost bumped into Ryou, the leader of whole operations, you could think of him as the big boss.

"Hey. Watch it," Ryou said.

"You can watch it too, Ryou!" Ichigo retorted.

"Looks like the cat has her claws kept out today."

"What was _that_?!" Ichigo shot back.

From behind the kitchen counter Keiichiro Akasaka popped up with two cakes.

"Let's not fight now." he said cheerfully, "Ichigo would you mind taking this out to table 10? They've been waiting so patiently. It would be nice if they got it now."

Keiichiro was the head chief at café mew mew, but really he's the help to Ryou in the mew project.

"Ok!" Ichigo immediately perked up, "why can't you be more like Keiichiro, Ryou?" she frowned at him.

"Essh." He raked his hair with his fingers.

Keiichiro laughed and got back to his baking.

Ichigo handed table 10 their order, they thanked her as she headed back into the kitchen. Ichigo wasn't paying to much attention and almost bumped into Zakuro.

"Oh sorry, Zakuro." Ichigo bowed.

"It's ok. It seems you've been doing that lately." Zakuro observed.

A cool and beautiful model, Zakuro was the last to join the team. She's a bit of loner which makes her perfect for the DNA of a grey wolf.

"What who told you-"

"I'm not blind," Zakuro stopped her.

"Yeah but I haven't seen you all morning. You must've just gotten here."

"No, I've been helping out Keiichiro…"

"It's true." Keiichiro piped in cheerily.

"And at any rate Ichigo, it's really not that hard to see you're easily distracted." Ryou teased.

"Ryou!" Ichigo was really mad at him now.

"Now, Now everyone." Keiichiro said trying to calm done Ichigo and trying to get Ryou to stop teasing.

Ryou shrugged and turned around heading toward the door.

"Just let everyone know we'll be shutting down shop tonight for an important meeting." Ryou said not seeming to be telling anyone in particular.

"What kind of important meeting?" Ichigo asked.

"The kind that will prevent any screw ups from certain people." Ryou said with a grin and quickly flicked Ichigo's nose.

"Why you!" she yelled.

"Don't worry we'll inform everyone." Zakuro said and quickly clasped her hand over Ichigo's mouth before she said anything to continue the fight.

"Well everything's been taken care of." Ichigo said and gave a sigh of relief, "What a day."

"Feels good doesn't?" Retasu asked, "To have such a successful day at the café."

"I wouldn't put it that way." Ichigo muttered.

"Well I guess we should end this perfect day by seeing what Ryou wants." Mint said.

Everyone filed into the secret meeting room.

"Good looks like everyone's here." Ryou said.

Purin raised her hand.

"Now it would seem-" Ryou stopped because Purin was waving her arms frantically.

"Ok what is it?" he sighed.

"Afterwards do we get cake?"

"….."

Ryou sighed, "I don't think you really need it. Anyway…"

Purin's hand was up again.

"Yes Purin do you have anything useful to add?"

"… Darn you made me forget it."

"Good I'm glad. So as you can see…"

Purin's hand was up again.

"I remembered!"

"That's nice." He feigned a fake smile, "without anymore interup-"

"Can we have pudding then?!"

"…."

"Umm let's ask that later. Okay, Purin?" Keiichiro Piped in seeing as Ryou was about to explode.

"Yes lets." Ryou said. "Ok on with it then. As you can see…"

Ryou clicked something on his computer and a map appeared.

"On this map shows one location of where a mew aqua is."

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Zakuro asked.

"Well it picks up high energy signals, which could be anything. But I tweaked it up some so it would be more specific. So basically this is a test to see if I was right." He turned around in his chair. "But I'm sure you girls can handle it."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well what he means is that we could be picking up a powerful Chimera Anima." Keiichiro answered.

"So this thing isn't accurate yet?" Mint said.

"It's not specific, but it does go after the targets we're after." Ryou replied.

Ryou stood up, "alright ladies, move out."

"YES SIR!!" Purin said bouncing.

**Alright that's the end of Part one of Chapter one. Sorry it took so long I've been very busy lately. Thank you to all who waited patiently Zoey out -**


	4. Chapter 1 part II

**HELLO again, here's the next part of Chapter one. Hope you enjoy.**

**CHAPTER ONE PART II**

"Looks like no ones here." Ichigo observed.

"Thank you captain obvious." Mint said sarcastically.

Luckily,Ichigo didn't seem to hear.

The team was at the location Ryou had told them a mew aqua or chimera anima could be. They had only started searching only a few minuets before, but Masha picked up nothing.

"This is odd." Mint said.

"Masha, are you sure you sense nothing?" Ichigo asked.

Masha nodded sadly.

"Maybe Ryou was wrong." Purin said

"Maybe…" Mint said slowly.

"Let's keep looking." Ichigo said.

Everyone nodded and they kept fallowing the park path. Suddenly Ichigo stopped.

_Why do all of a sudden I have a bad feeling. The air feels heavy and…dark!_

"W-What's wrong Ichigo-Chan?" Retasu asked.

"Yeah, why did you stop?" Mint asked.

Ichigo didn't hear them the dark presence she felt it seemed to be coming closer. Then suddenly the feeling vaporized.

_What...what was that about?_

"Ha ha ha, well well well look what we have here, the mew mews." A voice laughed.

"Oh no. I know that annoying voice anywhere…" Mint sighed.

"That's right! It's yours truly! Kish!" Kish said proudly, "and meet my associate."

Kish snapped his fingers and out of an alien warp hole came out a huge chimera anima.

"Let's make a wager shall we?" Kish said smugly, "If I win you'll let me capture you. And if you win I'll give you this." Kish snapped his fingers again and a small bottle appeared in his hand.

"Mew aqua!" the girls all said in unison.

"That's right." Kish said in a sing-song voice.

"I have a different idea. How about we kick your butt then take the mew aqua from you!" Ichigo said.

"Oh we'll se…" Kish suddenly stopped, "Oh drat. Looks like we'll have to finish this one up some time later." He said.

And with that Kish and the chimera anima warped away.

"I wonder what that was about." Mint asked thoughtfully.

"Hey guys look!" Purin said excitedly as she held something up, "Kish dropped this."

"It's the mew aqua!" the rest said in unison.

"Why would he have left that behind?" Zakuro said suspicious of the event.

"Be careful Purin, it could be a trap." Mint warned.

Purin looked into the bottle and opened the top and was about to drink it! Mint quickly swiped it.

"That's NOT being careful." Mint snorted.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see what it tasted like."

"Icky water."

"Ahhhh…wait how would you know? Have you had it Mint?" Purin asked playfully.

"Never mind." Mint sighed, "Just don't do that again."

"I wonder why he left?" Ichigo wondered as she looked up at the spot he disappeared from.

"Not sure but lets take this back to Ryou. It's a mission complete." Zakuro said.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said.

They all turned around and started to head back. Suddenly that feeling of heavy darkness overwhelmed Ichigo. She felt a cold sweat brake out.

_Why do I feel like this? What is going on?_

"Ichigo?" Mint asked then suddenly she stopped as well, and her face went pale and her eyes grew small.

_What's this feeling? Is this what Ichigo's feeling too?_

"W-What's wrong you two?" Retasu asked. Then she felt it too. All of them felt it.

"What's going on?" Mint asked shocked.

No one could answer; it was if they were all stuck. Then suddenly a surge of darkness went through them and blasted out the streetlights. All but one. They all looked up at it and standing on top was a tall dark figure.

"Wh-who are you?!" Mint finally asked.

The figure looked down at them and leaped off the streetlight and onto the ground a little ways in front of them. The girl was now in the light, her blood red eyes seemed to be burning by the reflection of the moon. Her dragon wings loomed behind her, she span them out arm length. She had shoulder length hair, the color looked as if it were blazing. Her eyes and her expression were cold. Very cold.

_She must've been that dark feeling I felt. Now its even heavier!_

The blazing haired girl stretched out her hand. For sometime no one said anything or moved. Mint looked over at Ichigo.

_She's frozen. I guess she won't be much help._

"What do you want?" mint demanded.

The mysterious girl just stood there with her hand stretched out. Mint fallowed her gaze.

"You wan the mew aqua?"

The girl nodded.

"Forget it!"

The mysterious girl put her hand down.

"Who are you?" Zakuro asked her.

The girl drifted her gave away from the mew aqua to look at them.

"I am the Blazing wing." She said in an emotionless soft tone. And with that a cold gust blew through, everyone shivered and was taken by surprise, but not the blazing haired girl. It seemed it had no effect on her. When the gust stopped the girl had disappeared. But then suddenly something fell in between all of them and the ground around them began to quake. Luckily their reflexes kicked in and they all jumped away. Ichigo looked down to see the blazing haired girl's fist was in the ground and the ground where they had been was destroyed.

_How did she-?_

As quickly as she moved before, the Blazing Wing looked up and saw Ichigo with the mew aqua and seemingly disappeared and reappeared again in front of Ichigo. The blazing haired girl drew her hand back about to launch a powerful punch at Ichigo when suddenly... "Zakuro spear!" Zakuro wrapped her whip around the girl's leg and pulled her down. Instead of being helplessly drawn to Zakuro and taking a beating, the blazing haired girl flipped around and came speeding at Zakuro and socked a punch into Zakuro launching Zakuro back yards away.

"Zakuro!" Ichigo yelled worried for her friend. Ichigo landed on a streetlamp. "Zakuro!"

Ichigo suddenly felt a dark presence behind her. Ichigo didn't need to look behind her to know who it was.

_Th-This is a nightmare!_

Ichigo's eyes grew small with fear, "You should be more worried about yourself," the blazing haired girl said in an emotionless soft tone.

She chopped at Ichigo's neck with seeming effortless power. It sent Ichigo crashing down, an explosion of earth flew up as she landed from the force she was sent by. The girl jumped down and landed near Ichigo's head. She looked down at her. Ichigo strained to get up she slowly opened up her eyes she saw the blazing haired girls metal shielded boots.

_Oh no…she isn't' going to…to finish me. No not yet…I…I won't give up._

Ichigo struggled to get up, but it wasn't much use her body was to numb from being pummeled into the ground. Ichigo could still tell the girl was still there, she could feel her cold gaze beaming down on her.

_Someone…help…me…_

Suddenly, Ichigo felt something whiz right past her and exploded where the blazing eyed girl was.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" and another one was fired, Ichigo didn't have the strength to see where though. But she assumed it was in the air sense she felt no explosion in the earth. Ichigo felt someone running up to her and felt them gently place a hand on her.

"Ichigo are you ok?" It was Retasu.

Ichigo forced herself to say that she was okay, for the most part.

"That's good," Ichigo heard a smile in her voice, "Don't worry we're still here to help."

_Yes I think I got her._

Mint had just fired. After the projectile hit its target she could no longer see the blazing eyed girl.

_What where did she-?_

The girl appeared right in front of her, her blazing gaze burned fear into Mint. Mint couldn't do anything, bu be kept frozen by fear like a scared child. The girl blinked softly and turned around to walk away when Retasu and Purin attacked. They launched both of their attacks; Purin's in front of her and Retasu's behind her. The blazing eyed girl hardly moved and the attacks both combusted up in flames and sent Retasu and Purin falling back. Without a second glance the girl took off into the air and disappeared in a wave of flame.

When Mint finally recovered, she looked up at the sky. This battle was over, but Mint had a feeling this wasn't the last time they would meet. "I cant believe we lost…" then mint remembered the beginning of the battle with Zakuro. "Onee- sama!? Onee-sama!?" then she saw Zakuro slowly limping up the path.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

Mint quickly ran over to here and gently placed Zakuro's arm around her. "Onee-sama lean on me. Are you okay?"

"Don't worry I'm fine. Where's everyone else?"

They looked around until they met up with Purin and Retasu, their wounds were minor.

"Where's Ichigo?" Mint asked.

"Well I think she's over here." Retasu lead them over to where Ichigo lay. Ichigo was trying to get up but kept falling down Mint handed Zakuro over to Retasu, and went to go help Ichigo.

"Here." Mint said as she held out her hand.

"Mint…" she took Mint's hand and Mint pulled her up. "she got away with the…" Mint stopped her.

"I know. Not much we can do about that now. Let's head back. We need to take care of your wounds."

They all slowly headed back to the café feeling terrible about their lost and wondered if that battle will reoccur in the near future.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter One Part II. I know Part one was lacking, but if I had done them as one well…it would've taken much longer. Anyway I hope you enjoyed part II.**

**-Zoey**


	5. Author Note

**Discontinued/On Hold**

I'm very sorry for doing this, but after I had rejoined I saw I had so many incomplete stories. I don't think I have the time to finish them all so...

So Bubble Book, The Not So Perfect Vacation, Yakumo The Blazing Wing, and Help? will all be discontinued/on hold. But will stay up for you to read and enjoy as it is. If I get enough requests (5-10+) I will continue the requested story.

The main stories I will be continuing are, Konanchan My Rose, Dodobird Memories, and Hinaella.

By the way, Hurt Inside will be the most updated.

Since I have been holding everyone up so long in suspense.

Expect chapters coming up soon and spam of "Sasura Has A New Story/Chapter!" readers!

Thank you for being so understanding when I had quit, and let you all down.

But now I'm back, and hoping to make up for it all!

-Sasura


End file.
